Moesha: Season 7
by NashWalker
Summary: The season of Moesha that never occurred. Myles is rescued, Mo and Hakeem prepare to become parents, and Dorian's troublemaking half siblings, Ray-Ray and Reecy Kennedy, come to live with the Mitchells.
1. Episode Guide

_Moesha_ Season 7 Episode Guide

This is the episode guide for my fan-made seventh season of the hit 90's TV sitcom _Moesha_. The season will have 22 episodes.

I don't own the show or any of the characters except for the ones I created. I chose the actors that I envision to play my OC's in the sho

* * *

1. Myles in the Middle: The Mitchells find out about Myles' kidnapping and try to negotiate with Lamont to return him to them safely. Also, Moesha tells her parents about moving in with Hakeem as well as her pregnancy, and Dorian receives a call from his half-siblings Ray-Ray and Reecy (Lil' Bow Wow, Jessika Quynn Reynolds) at the end of the episode.

2. Movin' On In: Moesha makes her final preparations to move in with Hakeem, but she starts having last minute second thoughts when she begins to wonder if Hakeem will leave his child like his father left him. Meanwhile, Frank and Dee learn of Barbara Lee and Raynard Kennedy Sr.'s (Dorian Gregory) legal woes and agree to take their kids in when no one else will, but quickly find that they are a bigger handful than expected.

3. Bare My Child: Niecy becomes jealous of Mo's pregnancy and seeks to have her own baby. Jerome, not wanting a child, breaks up with her, so she starts seeing another guy (George O. Gore II), who wants to be a father. She thinks she's found the perfect man to be her baby's daddy—until she learns that he's HIV-positive. Meanwhile, Ray-Ray and Reecy manipulate Dorian and Frank in to giving them tickets to a Destiny's Child concert by putting on a goody-two shoes act, but their plans go awry when Myles catches them stealing money from Frank's wallet.

4. Los Vecinos and Nerdes: Two new families move in to the Mitchells' neighborhood; the Logan family, a somewhat typical mid-to- upper-class white family from New York, and the Cortez family, a struggling, but hardworking third-to-middle-class family from Guadalajara, Mexico. Both families are welcomed by the Mitchells with open arms, but not by each other. Although Moesha, Dorian, Myles, Ray-Ray, and Reecy all manage to bond with the new families' respective children, the adults are caught up in a war of races and money. With Moesha, Niecy and Hakeem, the kids must convince their parents that skin color doesn't matter in friendships.

5. Bad Boys, Birds and Bees: Myles and Ray-Ray meet some new friends but fall short in their style department, so they try new looks—ones that Dorian and Reecy praise, but that Frank does not approve of. Meanwhile, Moesha and Niecy try to spend some quality time with Reecy, whose only interest is how Mo got pregnant, prompting them to give her "the talk".

6. Remember the Times: Moesha reflects on the good times she had with her late mother as she wonders if she could be good mother to her baby. Meanwhile, Ray-Ray and Myles hold a bet on whether they can beat each other on a new video game, but they both soon become addicted to it, and soon only Frank and Dee can intervene to snap them out of their addiction.

7. A Home with No Tenants: The Kennedy's home is facing foreclosure due to their legal problems, so Ray, Sr. and Barbara ask Frank to help them keep their home by paying their bills. Frank, however, has his own problems helping Moesha and Hakeem with her doctor visits as she begins to experience pregnancy symptoms. Meanwhile, Myles, Ray-Ray and Reecy start a dog-walking business that flourishes greatly—until Dorian catches them letting their clients' pets do their business on the neighbors' lawns instead of the local dog park.

8. Labor Day Pains: With summer coming to an end, and Mo about to enter her second trimester, everyone scrams to get ready to go back to school. Mo debates on whether to stay with Hakeem or move back into the dorm, Niecy and Blake (George O. Gore II) consider consummating their relationship, Dorian strives to enroll in a junior college at the last second, and Ray-Ray and Reecy prepare to enter a school full of strangers.

9. Back to the Books: With school in session once again, Moesha and Hakeem now must find some way to continue college and hide Mo's ever-growing baby-bump. They try to keep a lid on it from their friends, but with Alicia (Alexis Fields) back and trying to snooping around again, it could be a very difficult task. Meanwhile, Myles shows Ray-Ray, Reecy and his new friends, Hector Cortez (Bobby Gonzalez) and Roger Logan (Haley Joel Osment) around his school, where the former two use their bad boy/girl attitudes to gain popularity with their classmates—and disdain from their teachers.

10. Trial by Journey: As evidence against Ray-Ray and Reecy's parents in their corporate money laundering case continues to pile up, despite the efforts of their defense attorney (Courtney B. Vance), the two troublemakers become depressed secretly and turn to a gang for solace. Meanwhile, Moesha and Hakeem start shopping around for the perfect maternity clothes.

11. She Ain't a Mother: Mo is very excited about her baby, but all her happiness turns to dust when she meets a mother who had a baby as a teen and kept and raised it and ended up dropping out of school to take care of it. Conflicted, Mo turns to Hakeem's mother (Jo Marie Payton) for advice. Meanwhile, Ray-Ray and Reecy are caught cutting class. They claim somebody's picking on them, but Dorian, suspecting their real motives, secretly sends Myles out to follow them.

12. Hoops, There It Is: Kim Parker (Countess Vaughn) gets updated on what's been going on over the past few months, and is overjoyed to learn of Mo's pregnancy. But she has no clue of the surprise her two best friends have in store for her. Meanwhile, basketball season rolls by and Myles and Roger aim to impress the Chambers twins: Kathy and Cree (Kyla Pratt in a dual role). They along with Hector, Ray-Ray, and Myles' friend James Ritchie (Orlando Brown) try out for the school team and Reecy tries out for the cheerleader squad. However, despite proving himself as a formidable power forward, the coach (Mike Starr), having a personal bias against Hispanics, rejects Hector and directs a racist slur towards him in the process, prompting him to retaliate by slashing the coach's car tires.

13. Jingle Bell Jam: It's Christmas time again, and Ray-Ray and Reecy are hoping to get the new Xbox gaming system with as many games as possible and a new T-Mobile cell phone, respectively. The problem is, the Mitchells are too busy calumniating their annual X-mas traditions to notice and big brother Dorian says that there's more to the holidays than gifts. Feeling left out, the two run away to hang with their gang friends for the holidays. Moesha and Dorian set out to find to find them and show them the true meaning of the holidays.

14. Big Booze Bash: Cal-U's big New Years' party is coming up and there will be partying, festivities, food….and alcoholic beverages, which Mo desperately tries to avoid in order to keep her ever-growing fetus healthy. Meanwhile, Myles, Ray-Ray and Reecy sulk at the idea of having to go to Rogers' little brother Jasper's (Spencer Breslin) 9th birthday party…but when some of their schoolmates start drinking Mr. Logan's stash of beer, they join in.

15. Baby-Sitting Blues: Moesha and Hakeem attend a parenting class in order to prepare for their baby, but when they're forced to take care of a real live child, they begin to fear the results of being a college student and a parent at the same time. Meanwhile, Dorian becomes sick of his younger brothers and sister bugging him, so with Frank's help, he sets them up to make them feel like the older siblings babysit Roger's younger brother Jasper and Hector's younger sister Daniela (Selena Gomez) while their families are both out.

16. Snoop Foggy Fogg: Roger develops a taste for rap music and even learns how to rap with Ray-Ray, Dorian, and Myles' help, eventually dubbing himself "Snoop Foggy Fogg". However, his parents (David Boreanaz, Wendy Braun) don't approve of his new style and confiscate his new clothes and rap CD's. Dorian brings in Moesha's ex-fiance Q (Fredro Starr) and rap aritist Ice Cube (who guest stars as himself) to show them that not all rap is bad. Meanwhile, Mo, nearing the end of her second trimester, starts having back pains from her pregnancy, so Niecy and Hakeem try to make her relax for a while. However their methods of relaxation only seem to cause Moesha more pain.

17. A Mystery in History: Moesha needs to study for an upcoming history test, but all she can think about is her soon-to-be-born baby. When Mo stays up all night trying to study and falls asleep during the test, she decides to undergo hypnosis to study harder. But after it's through, she winds up forgetting all about her pregnancy completely. Meanwhile, Hector and Roger discover that their respective older siblings, Talia-Carmen (Masiela Lusha) and Eugene (Kieran Culkin) are hanging around each other so much. So they, with the help of their respective younger siblings, Myles, Ray-Ray, Reecy, and James try to play matchmaker to two.

18. On A Clear Day I Won't See My Kids: The Kennedy's trial is going horrible, and Dorian decides to take Ray-Ray and Reecy to visit their parents in jail to try and make them feel better. But when they arrive, they are all shocked when they learn that Barbara and Ray Sr. don't want to see their children. Meanwhile, Hakeem asks Frank for some advice on how to be a good father his baby…and possibly a good husband to Moesha.

19. Wishful Thinking: As Moesha's third trimester reaches its midpoint, Frank and Dee, missing the joys of parenthood, try again desperately to have another baby. Meanwhile, Ray-Ray and Reecy's gang friends start pulling off a pick-pocketing scheme, which goes along well…until Reecy lifts the wallet of an undercover cop.

20. "What!" Took My Deal Away: Dorian and Lenae get their rap group "What!" an album deal, but the arrangement turns shady when the producer wants to cut one of the groups' members. Meanwhile, Ray-Ray and Reecy, still grounded for the pick-pocketing scheme, begin making a bunch of insults toward Moesha, Hakeem, and Frank, leading Myles to getting into constant wrestling matches with Ray-Ray. Also Moesha and Hakeem get yet another surprise when they go in for another doctor's appointment.

21. L.A. Legal: As the Kennedy's trial continues, their kids become even more rebellious, prompting Mrs. Cortez (Constance Marie) to contact Social Services after they break her lawn gnomes in a fit of anger. Also, Hakeem rushes to make final peparations for his and Mo's baby, with a little help from Niecy, and the Kennedy's lawyer finds some key evidence that could bust the prosecution's case wide open.

22. Law and Order: Special Family Unit: Frank, Dee, and Dorian try to talk to Ray-Ray and Reecy about their troubles, but the two refuse to listen to reason. After a nearly-violent argument, the two storm out of the Mitchells house and rendezvous with their gang friends. A second gang comes around, threatening to take their territory, leading to a fight. The police soon get involved, and almost all of the gang members are arrested, including Ray-Ray and Reecy, just as the Mitchells' find them. Meanwhile, while on a double date, Kathy and Cree make a surprising proposal to Myles and Roger, Hector and James try to find their own girlfriends, the Kennedy's case gets a suprise that revals an even bigger scheme, and Moesha goes into labor while she and Hakeem are visiting her mother's grave…

* * *

**Cast:**

Brandy---Moesha Mitchell

William Allen Young---Frank Mitchell

Marcus T. Paulk---Myles Mitchell

Lamont Bentley---Hakeem Campbell

Shar Jackson---Niecy Jackson

Ray J---Dorian Long

Lil' Bow Wow--- Raynard "Ray-Ray" Kennedy Jr.

Jessika Quynn Reynolds--- Reecy Kennedy

* * *

**Recurring Characters & Special Guest Stars**

Sheryl Lee Ralph---Deidra "Dee" Mitchell

David Boreanaz---Ben Logan

Wendy Braun---Danielle Logan

Kieran Culkin---Eugene Logan

Haley Joel Osment---Roger Logan

Spencer Breslin---Jasper Logan

Ricardo Antonio Chavira---Fernando Caesar Cortez

Constance Marie---Anita Consuelo Jimenez-Cortez

Masiela Lusha---Talia-Carmen Quintanilla Cortez

Bobby Gonzales---Hector-Philippe Vincenzo Cortez

Selena Gomez---Daniela-Lupe Rita Cortez

George O. Gore II---Blake Edwards

Alexis Fields---Alicia Best

Orlando Brown---James Ritchie

Jazsmin Lewis---Lenae Foster

Olivia Brown---Barbara Dolores Lee-Kenedy

Dorian Gregory---Raynard "Ray" Kennedy Sr.

Courtney B. Vance---Defense Attorney Clayton Burris

Countess Vaughn---Kimberly Ann "Kim" Parker

Fredro Starr---Quinton "Q" Brooks

Kyla Pratt---Kathy Chambers/Cree Chambers

Mike Starr---Coach Greg Ladder

Bill Cobbs---Assistant Coach Harvey Towers

Ice Cube---Himself

Tahj Mowry---Quarter-P

Lil' JJ---Crow

Jazz Raycole---Lyrical

Robert Ri'chard---T-Flap

Jason Weaver---King

Omar Gooding--- Chico

* * *

Notes

The six above characters form the "Green Royals" gang, the gang that Ray-Ray and Reecy join in the middle of the season.

Constance Marie and Masiela Lusha later co-starred together in the _George Lopez_ sitcom.

Tahj Mowry, Jason Weaver, and Omar Gooding previously co-starred together in _Smart Guy_. Jazz Raycole and Kyla Pratt both guest starred on the show as well.

I gave Alicia (Moesha and Niecy's rival) and James (Myles' friend) last names since they were never given on the show.

Bill Cobbs previously played a middle-school basketball coach in _Air Bud_.


	2. Myles in the Middle

* * *

The Season premiere of _Moesha_: Season 7. I don't own the show or any of the characters, except the ones I created.

_Myles in the Middle_

* * *

Prologue

"Come on Moesha, baby, wake up," shouted Hakeem as he shook his girlfriend trying to wake her up. After she wouldn't, he carried her into the living room and laid her down on couch. Dorian followed.

"I can't believe this! Who's got Myles and why did they kidnap him," asked Hakeem.

Before Dorian could answer, Frank and Dee came in through the front door. Both had been looking for Myles all over the neighborhood with no luck and they were both very worried.

"Dad! Dee! What's up?" Dorian asked innocently.

"We've been all over the neighborhood and at Myles' favorite hangout spots," stated Frank, "and we can't find him anywhere."

"Maybe we should call the police," Dee suggested.

Just then, Moesha woke up from fainting and saw her father and stepmother.

"Daddy, Dee, something terrible has happened," she said very fast.

"Moesha, what are you doing here," Dee asked.

"No time, Dee, we have a major problem."

"Well, so do we, Mo. Myles has missed his dinner and we've been all over the place looking for him for the last few hours." Frank said in a worried tone.

"That is the problem, Daddy. Myles has been kidnapped."

Frank's eyes bulged in fear, Dee gasped in horror and for a moment the whole room went completely silent.

* * *

Intro

**_Mo to the, E to the _(2x)**

**Starring Brandy**

_**Up in the Morning, a new day is starting, it's me, it's me**_

**William Allen Young**

_**Am I realizing my responsibility, it's me**_

**Marcus T. Paulk**

_**My best friend is always on my mind**_

**Lamont Bentley**

_**You wanna be down for mine**_

**Shar Jackson**

_**I gotta do, what I gotta do**_

**Ray J**

_**Gotta move on**_

**Lil' Bow Wow**

_**Moesha**_

**and Jessika Quynn Reynolds **

_**Moesha**_

_**Moesha!**_

* * *

Act I

After a while, Frank broke the silence and asked Moesha, "How do you know Myles has been kidnapped."

"Dorian told Hakeem and me…right before I passed out," she replied.

"It's true, Mr. Mitch," Hakeem agreed.

Frank and Dee both glared at Dorian, and Frank said, "Dorian, exactly how much do you know about this?"

Dorian was scared, but he knew that his dad and stepmom had to know everything about Lamont and his accomplices.

"Well, you remember my so-called friends Lamont and Big Norm?"

"Yeah," said Frank. Then he realized what Dorian was talking about.

"Wait, you mean they're behind all this?!"

Dorian nodded. Frank and Dee were stunned. How could people who they greeted and invited into their home go and kidnap Myles?

"Why would Lamont do something like this," Dee asked.

"Well Dad," Dorian asked, "you remember the time you left Myles and me by ourselves, and I stuck off to a party, got locked out the house and got arrested trying to get back in."

Frank nodded as Dorian continued, "Well that's where I met Lamont and Big Norm. You see, Big Norm was trying to shake me down for my shoes and Lamont stopped him for me. For that I told him I owed him one. Then he showed up at the recording studio, and asked for half of my rap group "What!" I told him I wasn't looking for a partner and he seemed to accept that. Then, when he showed up here, after I arrived and you guys left, he demanded that I give him half of the group. I turned him down again, and he said he was gonna take it from me. And then, after you and Dee went out to find Myles, Lamont's girlfriend Diamond showed up with this.

As Dorian finished speaking, he picked up the gift bag Diamond had left behind and took out Myles shoe to show everyone.

"So this guy kidnapped our brother just because you didn't give him half of your group," snapped Moesha, "Now that is just trippin' whack!!"

"We'd better call the police," Hakeem suggested. Suddenly the phone in the kitchen rang.

"I'll get it," Dorian said as he ran into the kitchen and picked up the phone. Everyone followed him.

"Hello, this is Dorian Long.

"D-Money, D-Money, what's up my man," said the voice on the other end. Dorian instantly knew who it was.

"It's him y'all, it's Lamont," he whispered to everyone.

"Put him on speaker," Hakeem whispered back. Dorian did just that as Lamont continued.

"So D-Money, have you given my proposal anymore consideration," Lamont asked in a devious tone.

"No, he has not," Frank angrily replied. Lamont was surprised at hearing Frank's voice.

"Hey Mr. Mitchell, how you doin' sir," Lamont started to say.

"Cut the politeness crap, Lamont."

"We know everything about what you've done," Dee added.

"Yeah, now what have you done with Myles," Moesha finished. Lamont didn't recognize her voice.

"Who that D-Money," he asked.

"I'm Dorian and Myles' sister, Moesha," she snapped.

"And I'm her boyfriend, Hakeem Campbell," Hakeem added in.

"Well, D-Money You never told me you had a sister. I bet she's a pretty young thing."

"Cut the horse crap, Lamont. Now, where is Myles," Hakeem snapped.

"Oh, he's right here. Norm, bring him in," shouted Lamont. Big Norm came in to the living room of Lamont's condo. In front of him was Myles who was blindfolded, bound at the wrists with rope, and missing a shoe.

Lamont put Myles on the phone. "Hello," Myles said.

"Myles!! Oh, thank God, you're okay," Dee sighed with relief. Everybody else sighed as well, glad to know that Myles was okay.

"Son, have they hurt you at all," Frank said, obviously concerned.

"No, I'm fine, Dad," Myles, answered in a relieving, but somewhat frightened tone.

"Can you tell us where you are, Myles," Moesha asked. But before Myles could answer, Lamont pulled the phone away.

"Now that you know that he's cool, if you want him back, here's was I want," Lamont spat to the Mitchells and Hakeem.

"First, Mr. Mitchell, you a Saturn dealer, right? Well I want a Saturn L200 with authentic leather seats and a pitch black paint job. Second, I want D-Money to sign 75% percent of his new rap group "What!" over to me."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold up man. You said you wanted 50% of "What!" remember," Dorian reminded him.

"I did, until you turned me down, twice. Now I want an extra 25% percent to make up for those two times. I'll call back with directions to the place where we can discuss the deal. So, y'all got my demands? 75% OF "What!" and a new Saturn L200 with the seats and paint job."

"Yes, we got it, we ain't deaf man," Hakeem barked. This Lamont guy was really getting on his nerves.

"Watch your mouth, dawg," Lamont shouted back. He started to hang up the phone, but then remembered one last thing to tell the Mitchells.

"Oh, and one mo' thing. If any of ya'll try to get the cops or Feds involved in this…well, let's just say Myles here won't make it to his next birthday."

Then he hung up, leaving the Mitchells in even more worry.

* * *

Act II

Niecy dialed Moesha's phone number on her cell phone and waited for her best friend to answer. After a few minutes, someone did answer, but not who she expected.

"Who is _this_," Niecy asked suspiciously.

Who's _this_," the voice one the other line said.

"This is Niecy Jackson, who are you?"

At the Mitchell residence, the man speaking to Niecy was interrupted by Moesha.

"Uh, Lieutenant, who calling," Moesha asked.

"Some girl named Niecy Jackson. Is she a friend of yours?"

"Yes, she is. Can I speak to her?"

"Sure."

The man then handed the phone over to Moesha.

"Niecy? This is a really bad time, girl."

"Why is that? Didn't you tell your folks the big news yet."

"No, 'cause Myles has been kidnapped."

"What?! Is he alright?"

"For the time being, yes? The guy you were talking earlier to was LAPD Detective-Lieutenant Tobias Charles. He and his partner, Detective-Lieutenant Patrick Davis are working to help us get Myles back safe and sound."

"Well, good luck and I'm prayin' for Myles."

"Thanks, Niecy and once all this is settled, I'll tell everyone both the big and the big, big news."

"Okay, bye-bye," Niecy said as Moesha hung up the phone.

* * *

At Lamont's compound, the kidnapper himself was sitting on the couch watching T.V. with his girlfriend Diamond and his henchman Big Norm. Myles was sitting on the floor in the living room, still bound and blindfolded. And he was bored out of his mind. So he decided to have a little fun…with his kidnappers.

"So do you kidnapper people's little brothers often, or is this a onetime thing," he asked slyly.

"Kid, shut up," Lamont said. But Myles continued to bug them like a typical little sibling would.

"Hey, Ruby, or Emerald or whatever your name is, what the heck are you doin' laying around with a crook like this guy. You look like a girl who should be hangin' with a nice fur-wearing pimp."

"Lamont, you better get this boy before I do, you better get him." Diamond said to her boyfriend.

"And don't even let me get started on you, big boy. You like the Notorious B.I.G., but with no talent and a bigger appetite."

"That's it," Big Norm shouted as he leapt up, pulled out a gun, and pointed it at Myles' head, causing the young boy to cower in fear. "One more smart-mouth word out of you and I'll bust a cap in your head."

Lamont ran over and snatched the gun from Big Norm. "Now hold up, Normie man, we need him alive. Just take him in the back and leave him there," Lamont ordered his henchman.

Big Norm quite reluctantly did as he was told. Once he and Myles were both out of the room. Diamond swept Lamont up into a passionate kiss.

"Honey, how much longer do we gotta put up with that stupid kid," she asked him sweetly.

"Don't worry Di, once I get my 75% of "What!" and my new car we'll, be all set for the future," he replied.

"But, what do we do about him once this whole thing is done with."

Well, if D-Money gives me what I want then we'll let him go, and if not, then we'll just have to take care of him."

At the Mitchells house, the family was talking with the detective-lieutenants in the living room, discussing the kidnappers' records, and the chances of getting Myles back safely.

"We've pulled the kidnappers' profiles," said Lt. Charles. "They've all got some sort of criminal offense on their records. First there's the lead man: Lamont Walker, age 25. Offenses include possession of narcotics with intent to sell, burglary and attempted grand theft auto. His henchman, Norman "Big Norm" Woods, age 24. Offenses include the same ones as Lamont's as well as several counts of illegal possession of a loaded firearm. And finally, his girlfriend Tina "Diamond" Jones, age 22. Offenses are misdemeanor shoplifting and check fraud."

"Well, I guess you can add kidnapping and extortion to their records now," Frank stated. "So what are the chances of Myles being returned to us?"

"That's hard to say Mr. Mitchell. Me and Pat here, we've both been with the LAPD for 24 years, and in many of the kidnapping cases we've handled, the victim is either found dead or never found at all."

This revelation stunned the family. This was even more stunning then back when Dorian was revealed to be Frank's son.

"But why would they kill Myles after we give demands," Moesha asked in a worried tone.

"Because they could be afraid that Myles could I.D. them, and, if they're caught, testify against them in court," Lt. Davis said.

"And because of that," Lt. Charles added, "Over 80% of kidnapping-extortion victims are never seen again alive."

Upon hearing this, Dorian got up and walked out of the room and into the kitchen, with his head hanging down. The Mitchells and Hakeem followed him.

"What's the matter, Dorian," Dee asked softly.

"This is all my fault," he replied. "If I had just given Lamont half of my group like he asked me, he wouldn't have kidnapped Myles, and none of this would be happening."

"Hey man, don't bring yourself down like that. None of this is your fault," Hakeem reassured him.

"Yeah Dorian, besides, that guy was a criminal, and dealing with crooks is just looking for trouble, my brother," Moesha added.

"You got that right, Mo. Dorian, Lamont could have accepted your decision and moved on. But instead, he decided to use Myles to get what he wanted," Frank replied.

"That's right, it was Lamont's decision to kidnap Myles. You did nothing wrong," Dee finished.

Dorian was still a bit upset, but he felt a lot better. Suddenly, the phone rang. The lieutenants rushed into the room.

"Everyone ready," Lt. Davis asked. Everyone nodded as the lieutenants went to the phone-tapping equipment they'd set up and put on headphone to listen in on the conversation. Dorian nervously picked up the phone and pressed the answer button.

"Hello," he said.

"D-Money my man, it's time to make the deal," Lamont chuckled on the other line. "I want you and your pops to come to 224 West Crown St. Bring the car and the paper work to sign the ownership of both the car and 75% of your group over to me. And you better be alone, or else."

Then he hung up the phone. Lt. Charles got up said, "I'll get the boys down there, and set up to make the arrests."

"Are you sure that's a good idea. I mean, he warned us not to call you guys in the first place," said Moesha.

"Well, we have to arrest him and his accomplices for their crimes. And, like we said earlier, Lamont may not return Myles to you once you give him what he wants. So it's best that we be prepared," Lt. Davis reminded them.

As Frank called his dealership for the car and Dorian called his assistant/girlfriend Lenae to prep some papers for their deal with Lamont, they, along with the rest of the family all hoped that things would go smoothly.

* * *

Act III

Frank and Dorian were at 224 West Crown St., which was an empty lot, waiting for Lamont to show up with Myles. Suddenly, a black S.U.V. with rap music blasting inside rolled up. The music stopped, and Lamont and Diamond got out.

"So D-Money, Mr. Mitchell, ya'll got the paperwork and the car."

"Yeah we got them." Dorian said as he pulled out the "What!" royalty papers and pointed to the pitch-black Saturn L200 sitting in the background.

"Now where is my son," Frank asked. Lamont made a signal towards his car. Big Norm got out of the back with Myles, who was still blindfolded and bound, but looked okay.

"Myles, are you okay? Have they hurt you at all," Frank asked his son.

"Dad! Yes, I'm fine," Myles replied.

"Now let him go," Dorian demanded.

"Oh no, first you give me the royalty papers and the car keys, then I'll let him go," Lamont said.

How do we know that you won't try to eliminate us as witnesses once we give you what you want?"

"Well how about I kill him right now," Lamont snapped as he pulled a gun from his jacket and pointed it at Myles' head. "Now give me the papers and keys."

Frank and Dorian handed the car keys and royalty papers to Lamont. After looking at the papers, for a while, he took out a pen and signed them. Then he took the keys, pointed them at the Saturn, and turned off the alarm. The gangster got in the car, put the keys in the ignition and started the car to make sure it worked. And it started with no trouble.

"It's cool Norm, let him go," Lamont ordered his henchman. Big Norm took off Myles' blindfold and unbound his hands. As soon as he did, Myles ran over to his father and brother and embraced them both.

"It's about time you showed up to save me. What took you so long," Myles asked.

"Well let's just say we had business to take care of first," Frank replied. At that moment, sirens went off, and before anyone knew it, police and S.W.A.T. officers had surrounded the area. Lt. Charles and Lt. Davis appeared and ordered the officers to subdue Lamont and his cronies. Two officers pulled Lamont out of the car, pushed him on to the hood, took his gun away, and cuffed him, while Diamond and Big Norm were frisked and cuffed by other officers as well.

"Lamont Walker, Norman Woods, Tina Jones, you're all under arrest for the kidnapping of Myles Mitchell and extortion. You have the right to remain silent…," Lt. Charles said as he read the criminals their rights.

"Got dang it D-Money, I thought I said no cops," Lamont screamed angrily. "Well at least I still 75% of "What!"

"I don't think so Lamont. If you had read the fine print you would have noticed that I put a loophole in the paperwork."

"What loophole!"

"The part where I put 'If I am arrested for any criminal offense, all royalties for the group go straight back to Dorian Long.' It's right here, in black and white."

Dorian showed the papers to his ex-acquaintance. When Lamont saw them and noticed what, he realized he'd been had and angrily tried to lunge at Dorian, but the two officers with him held him back.

"Can I go home now, Dad," Myles asked.

"Sure son," Frank said. He asked the lieutenants, "If you don't mind, can we take Myles back home. He's obviously been through a lot tonight."

"Sure Mr. Mitchell. We'll wrap up here and we'll be by later to take Myles' statement," Lt. Davis replied. Frank, Myles, and Dorian walked to their car as the criminals were put into patrol cruisers.

* * *

An hour later, back at the Mitchells residence, the detectives were taking Myles's statement.

"Lamont asked me if I needed ride home," Myles told the two cops. "Since he was apparently Dorian's friend, I accepted. When he missed 3 different turn that could have taken me home, I suspected something was up. When I tried to get out, he pulled a gun, and threatened to kill me. Then the big guy blindfolded me."

"So, officers, what about Lamont and his friends," Frank asked.

"They're being charged with kidnapping, extortion, and illegal possession of a loaded firearm, due to us finding guns on Lamont and his henchman," Lt. Charles answered.

"And if this goes to trial, and it most likely will, with Myles and Dorian's testimony, we can have them all locked away for quite a long while," Lt. Davis put in.

"Well, thank you for helping getting Myles back safely," Dee thanked the lieutenants.

"No problem ma'am, just doing our job," Lt. Davis said. "Well we'd better get back to the station and finish up our paperwork on this."

"Right, good night everyone," Lt. Charles said as Frank escorted him and his partner to the door to let them out. Once they were gone, Frank sighed.

"Well I must say this has been, one hell of a night," he said.

"You took the words right out of my mouth, Mr. Mitch," Hakeem agreed. Moesha stood up behind him.

"And now that all this is settled, Hakeem and I have two important announcements to make," she said.

"What announcements, Mo," Myles asked.

"Well, first of all, I would like to announce that I'm moving into Hakeem's apartment for the summer."

"That's wonderful news. Frank, honey, don't you think it's great to see the two of them living under the same roof," Dee asked her husband. Frank hesitated to answer.

"Well, of course I do. It's great to have my baby girl living with two different guys in the same apartment," he replied, in a sarcastic-serious tone.

"Actually, Jerome won't be living with us. It'll just be me and Hakeem," Moesha told her father, who sighed at relief upon hearing that.

"So what's the second announcement, Mo," Dorian asked. Moesha and Hakeem looked at each other for a second. Then Mo made her second announcement.

"Now this is gonna be shocking, and Daddy don't get mad at us for this, but…I'm pregnant."

The room went silent for a second. Then Dee spoke up.

"Mo, are you serious," she asked. Moesha nodded her head.

"I took a test. It came back positive," Mo answered.

Dee squealed in joy, and hugged Moesha. Myles and Dorian joined in, thrilled at the fact that they were probably going to be uncles. Frank, on the other hand, stood with a look of shock on his face. He hadn't expected his only daughter to get pregnant, out of marriage, while still in college, and at such a young age.

"Mo…are you really pregnant," he asked.

"Well I'll have to go to the hospital to confirm it, but…" Mo stooped as she saw the look in her father's eyes. "Daddy, what's wrong?"

"Well it's just, this is all so unexpected. If you are having a child, will you really be able to handle it," Frank asked.

"Oh, come on Mr. Mitch, we thought you be proud to hear you were probably going to be a grandpa," Hakeem said.

"Well I am, but I was hoping that it would be after you were both out of college and married, with a nice house of your own. I mean, you have an apartment, but I'm not sure there'll be enough room for the baby. And what about college? Taking care of a baby while still in college could affect your studies, you know."

"Well, we don't have to worry about that, because we have four people here who are, hopefully willing to help us take care of the baby until we can do so on own, right," Moesha asked her father, stepmother, and younger brothers. Before anyone could answer, the kitchen phone rang.

"I'll get that," Dorian said as he ran in the kitchen and picked up the phone.

"Mitchell's residence, Dorian Long speakin'," he said.

"Dorian, is that really you," said a boy's voice.

"Yeah, who's asking?"

"It's Ray-Ray and Reecy Kennedy…your half-brother and sister," said a girl's voice. Dorian was stunned. His biological mother's other kids were calling him, after they had given him hell in the past! What did they want?

"How did you two know I was your brother," Dorian asked.

"Our mama told us. But we didn't call you to say hi, man. We called 'cause we need your help," Ray-Ray said.

"Why is that?"

"Our mom and dad have just been arrested," Reecy replied. At that moment, Dorian's heart sank. He was stunned. What had his mom and her husband done to get themselves arrested?

To be continued…

* * *

Guest Starring

Theron "Chico" Benymon—Lamont Walker

Kimberly "Lil' Kim" Jones—Tina "Diamond" Jones

Chris "Dirty Rat" Reese—Norman "Big Norm" Woods

Isaac Hayes—Detective-Lieutenant Tobias Charles

Ted Levine—Detective-Lieutenant Patrick Davis


	3. Movin' On In

The second episode of _Moesha_: _Season 7_. I don't own the show or any of the characters, except the ones I created.

Note to readers: Sorry, it took so long to finish this, there was writers' block and school to worry about.

_Movin' On In_

Prologue

It was 10:30 p.m. Dorian had come down to the Los Angeles County jail after learning that his mother and her husband had both been arrested. He walked up to the entrance to the police station, only to find almost a hundred photographers being ushered out by the cops. He fought his way through them, trying to see what was going on. After reaching the entrance to the station, Dorian tried to enter, but a police man stopped him.

"Hey man, I'm trying to get in. I'm here to visit a relative."

"How do I know you're not a paparazzo," the officer asked.

"Do you see me with a camera," Dorian asked. "And besides, I don't know what's going on here."

"We just arrested a big company CEO and his wife for money laundering and embezzlement. And paparazzi have been swarming the place when they learned the news" the officer told Dorian.

"Well, I'm not here to for that. I'm here to see my mama."

"What's her name, son?"

"Barbara Dolores Lee."

"Well, follow me to the holding cells," said the officer. Dorian followed him down the entrance hall and two flights of stairs down to the holding cells. Dorian saw his mother.

"Mom, it's me, it's Dorian," he called to her.

Barbara Lee-Kennedy looked up and saw her long-lost son standing outside her jail cell.

"Dorian! What are you doing here," she asked him.

"Ray-Ray and Reecy called and said that you and your husband got arrested for something."

"Yes, it's true," Barbara replied. Just then, a black man with a short beard and wearing jeans, white T-Shirt and black jacket walked behind Barbara, who turned and saw him.

"Oh, Dorian this is my husband, Raynard Kennedy, Sr. Ray, baby, this is the son that I had during a previous relationship that I told you about, Dorian Long," Barbara said as she introduced her husband and son to each other.

'Nice to meet you, Mr. Kennedy," Dorian greeted his step-father

"Likewise, Dorian. Barbara's told me a lot about you. Oh, and you can call me Ray," Ray said. Dorian nodded.

"So Ray, what are you and my mom in here for," Dorian asked. He was very curious to know why his mother and stepfather were in jail.

"Well it's a very long and complicated story," said Ray as he looked at the T.V. positioned outside of the cells in the upper left corner. Dorian looked at it as well…and what he saw and heard shocked him.

"And now, we have breaking news," the news anchor said. "Cobalt Industries, a major software company who is mainly responsible for creating the anti-virus/hacker firewall software, Viral-Crash, has become the center of major corporate scandal. Corporate vice-president Raynard Kennedy Sr. and his wife, Barbara Dolores Lee-Kennedy, were arrested tonight at their home. The two, along with several other members of the Cobalt implicated in a major Ponzi scheme that has reportedly resulted in more than $50 million going missing from employee's pensions and company assets. Other company V.P.s and their families are being sought for arrest or investigation. The Kennedys and any others implicated are expected to face at least eight counts upon indictment."

Dorian saw his mother and stepdad being led out of their home in handcuffs by police officers. He could also see officers holding his other half-siblings back as they cried out to their parents. He turned to his mother and stepdad, and they both gave him a knowing look.

* * *

Intro

_**Mo to the, E to the **_**(2x)**

**Starring Brandy**

_**Up in the Morning, a new day is starting, it's me, it's me**_

**William Allen Young**

_**Now I'm realizing my responsibility, it's me**_

**Marcus T. Paulk**

_**My best friends are always on my mind**_

**Lamont Bentley**

_**You wanna be down come on**_

**Shar Jackson**

_**I gotta do, what I gotta do**_

**Ray J**

_**Gotta move on**_

**Lil' Bow Wow**

_**Moesha**_

**and Jessika Quynn Reynolds **

_**Moesha**_

_**Moesha!**_

* * *

Act I

Moesha was in her now empty dorm room, having finished packing up all her stuff and moved it to her car. Niecy walked in the door.

Well Mo, you movin' in with Hakeem and you're pregnant," she said.

"Well hey, things just went by so fast I didn't even realize it," Moesha replied.

"So, it's good to know that Myles is back safe and sound, but how did Dee and your daddy react to the big news?"

"Well, they both think that it's good that Hakeem and I will be under the same roof. Dorian and Myles think it's good too."

What about the _**BIG**_, big news?"

"Well, Dee and my brothers were thrilled, but Daddy was another story. He's worried that us having a baby while in college will lead to trouble. Oh and didn't you hear? Dorian's mom and her husband have been arrested."

"Yeah, I heard about that. I couldn't believe it. I hope this ain't gonna affect his relationship with her. Anyways, your dad may be right, Mo. I mean, I've heard that many girls that have children while in college either give up the baby or try to keep it and raise it and have to drop out of school to do it. And the baby's daddy usually doesn't want to be a father yet, so he abandons the mama if the work becomes too much for him."

"Please, girl you crazy. Hakeem would never abandon his child. His dad abandoned him and his mama, except for sending them child and spousal support checks every month. He'd never do the same to his kid."

"I'm just saying, Mo, if it becomes too much for him to handle he might just hit the road Jack and don't come back no more."

Moesha gave what her friend said some thought. Hakeem would never abandon his child like his dad abandoned him…but what if he couldn't cope with the responsibilities?

"Niecy, would you take some of these boxes down to the care for me, please," Moesha requested.

Niecy did as her friend asked. After she was gone, Moesha sat down and though over how different her life might be from then on.

Back at the Mitchell's house, Frank and Dee had both been in shock upon learning about the arrests of Barbara and Ray Sr. from both the news and Dorian the previous night. Today they decide to head down to the police station with Dorian to try and get the Kennedys' sides of the story. When they arrived, the entrance was like it was the previous evening, crowded with reporters and paparazzi. They fought through them, and entered the station. The same officer from the previous night greeted Dorian and then escorted them escorted them to the interrogation rooms, where they were being questioned. Upon arriving at the interrogation room, they saw Ray-Ray and Reecy sitting outside the room, being watched over by their Aunt Maya Wilkes. The two kids looked up and saw Dorian.

"Dorian! It about time you showed up," Reecy blurted out.

"Yeah, man we thought you wasn't coming, man," added Ray-Ray.

"Well, I came to visit them last night," Dorian told his younger siblings.

"Yeah, Barbara told me you popped by, which is natural, with you being her son and all," Maya quipped.

"Oh and I'd like to introduce you all to my father, Frank Mitchell, and his wife Dee," Dorian said as he introduced his father and stepmother to his half-siblings and their aunt.

"Nice to meet you," Frank said as he shook hands with Maya. Then he extended his hand to the kids.

"Oh, so you're the trifler who went creeping around with our mama and got laid with her eighteen years ago," Ray-Ray said. Frank and Dee were shocked. Who would let their kids talk to grown people like that?

"Hey man, don't be talkin' to adults like that, what's wrong with you two," Dorian said.

"What's wrong with these kids is their heads. You should know, you babysat them, player," Maya commented. Dorian remembered when he had to babysit Ray-Ray and Reecy while his mother and Ray went out to dinner. And they both turned out to be _**more**_ than a handful. Just then, Ray Sr. and Barbara come out followed by two other men and a woman. One of the men shook hands with the other man before leaving. The Kennedys then noticed the Mitchells.

"Dorian! What are you doing back here," Barbara asked. Then she noticed Frank standing right behind him.

"Frank," Barbara said.

"Barbara," Frank said back. "It's been eighteen years."

"It sure has."

The two stared at each other for a moment, and then Frank turned and introduced Dee to his ex-mistress.

"This is my wife, Deidre Mitchell," he said to Barbara. The two shook hands.

"It's nice to meet you. You can call me Dee."

"Well Dee, you sure picked the prefect man as your husband," Barbara joked. Dee couldn't help but chuckle.

"And I think you already know my husband Raynard Kennedy, and our kids."

"Oh yes, we've met," Dee said in a sharp tone.

"Well, what'd the D.A. say," Maya asked.

"Unfortunately, due to this being a high-profile case and the amount of money that was reportedly scammed, bail is likely to be very high," the man said.

"How high are we talking," Frank asked.

"At least $3 million."

"We don't have that kind of money on us," Raynard said.

Everybody was stunned and saddened by this.

"That's terrible," Dee said. The man and woman noticed the Mitchells.

"And you guys are…" the woman began to say.

"Oh, I'm Frank, Frank Mitchell, from Saturn LLC. This is my wife, Dee and my son Dorian" Frank introduced himself, Dee, and Dorian.

"I'm Clayton Burris, defense attorney. You may have seen my firms' commercials on TV." the man introduced himself.

"And I'm Suzette King of Social Services," the woman introduced herself. "I'm here to discuss who should get custody of the children while their parents are dealing with their legal issues. Mrs. Wilkins, since you're the paternal aunt, it falls upon you to make the decision."

"Oh, hell no! Hell to the N-O, no! These kids have put me through hell every single time I've looked after them. I'm not going to take custody of those little Satan spawns," Maya screamed.

"What! But Maya, sis, you're their aunt," Ray shouted, shocked at his sister's response.

"Ray, you're my big brother, and you know I love you and Barbara. But I can't handle these nasty kids; last time I babysat them, they broke my $2500 glass coffee table, locked my son and your nephew Jabari in the hall closet, and scratched my face out of all my pictures, so I'm sorry, but the answer is no," Maya said. And she walked away, leaving everyone else in awe and shock.

"Great, so now what do we do," Ray asked in disbelief. "My family's not going to take them, after the fireworks incident on the fourth of July."

"My family's out too," Barbara added.

"So what's gonna happen to the kids," Frank asked.

"Well, if Mr. and Mrs. Kennedy can't find as suitable guardian for them, the state will take custody, and they will be placed into a group home until further notice." Suzette told them. Upon hearing that her kids may go into foster care, Barbara and Ray were speechless.

"Hell, no lady. No way we going into a foster home," Reecy shouted.

"Yeah, you ain't sticking us in no system," added Ray-Ray.

Dorian stepped up. "Why don't you let them stay with us," he suggested.

"We normally only appoint custody to family members," Suzette said.

"I am a family member…sort of."

"How is that so, Mr.…"

"Long, Dorian Long"

"Mr. Long."

"I can explain that," Frank said as he stepped up. "Do you mind if me and Dorian told you about this in private?"

Suzette shook her head no, and with that, Frank and Dorian lead her away to tell her about their relationship with the Kennedys.

* * *

Act II

Hakeem was at his apartment, watching reruns of The Cosby Show, when all of a sudden, there was a knock at the door. He got up, walked over, looked in the peep hole and opened the door. It was Moesha, Myles, and Niecy, all of whom were carrying boxes.

"Hey guys, I was wondering when you'd get here," he greeted them. He then let them come inside.

"What's up Hakeem," Myles said as he walked set his boxes down on the table.

"What's happenin' little man," Hakeem said to him.

"Nothing much, man, nothing much."

"Hey Myles, Niecy, I'd like to talk to Hakeem alone for a minute. Would you guys go downstairs and get more boxes for me," Moesha asked her friend and brother.

"Sure Mo, come on Myles," Niecy replied.

"Aw, come on now, I want to hear this," Myles whined.

"I said come on, Myles!"

Myles reluctantly followed Niecy out of the apartment. Once they were gone, Moesha turned to Hakeem.

"So Mo, what is it you wanted to talk about," he asked.

"It's about us and the baby," Moesha replied.

"Well, I'm listening."

"Well, Hakeem…" she began to say. Suddenly, the phone in the apartment rang.

"Could you hold that thought for a moment," Hakeem said as he walked over to and picked up the phone.

"Hello? Hey, Mr. Mitch. Yeah she's here. Sure, of course."

"Mo, it's your dad. He wants to talk to you," Hakeem said as he handed Moesha the phone.

"Hey, Daddy," Moesha said. "Yeah. Well, that's good to hear. Sure, as long as they don't mess with any of the stuff I still have in there. Right. Okay, bye Daddy."

Moesha then hung up the phone and turned to Hakeem.

"So, what'd your dad want," he asked.

"It's about Dorian's other brother and sister," she replied. "From his mom's side. He's offered to take care of them until their parents' legal troubles are resolved. Daddy asked if I could let them stay in my old room, and I told him yes, as long as they don't mess up any of the stuff I still have in there," Moesha informed him.

"Well that's good to know. I hope that your pops and Dee can handle those two."

"Why you say that, baby?"

"Don't you remember when Dorian told us about when he babysat them?"

"Oh yeah, I remember. But Dorian also told us that he managed to discipline them…sort of. And besides, Daddy put up with me and Myles' antics for years. So dealing with these two shouldn't be any different."

"Well let's hope so. Now, what is it you wanted to say about the baby."

Moesha opened her mouth, but she wasn't so sure she could tell Hakeem about her thoughts of him leaving her and the baby if fatherhood became too much for him to handle.

"Oh dang it, I forgot what I was going to say. I'll have to get back to you on it," she told him.

"Okay, baby. When you remember, then we'll talk. In the meantime, I'm gonna see if Niecy and Myles need some help with some of the boxes," Hakeem said. He then walked out of apartment leaving Moesha lost in her thoughts. She promised herself that next time they were alone, she'd tell him no matter what.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the Mitchell residence, Frank, Dee, and Dorian had arrived with Ray-Ray and Reecy in tow. They had told Mrs. King all about how they were somewhat related to the Kennedys and managed to convince her that they would be good legal guardians for the former two. The Kennedy kids had then been taken back to their home so they could pack extra clothes and other necessities needed for staying with the Mitchells. Frank and Dorian walked in the front door carrying Ray-Ray and Reecy's suitcases with the former two and Dee following close behind.

"Well, here we are. Casa De Mitchell," Dorian said. Ray-Ray and Reecy looked around the place. Was this really where they were gonna be living?

"This is your crib. Man, our place is a castle compared to this shack," Reecy stated.

"Yeah man, where your T.V. at," Ray-Ray asked.

"Our television is in our second living room," Dee told them.

"You got two living rooms? Dang, maybe this is ain't a shack after all."

"This house is not a shack, young man," Dee said.

"Uh, if you guys don't mind, I could give ya'll a tour of the place if you want," Dorian suggested.

"Sure, what the heck," Reecy replied.

"Yeah, if were gonna be living in this semi-dump, we might as well get to know it," Ray-Ray agreed as he and Reecy followed Dorian upstairs. Frank and Dee looked quite offended by their remarks.

"And to think I used to be just like them," Dorian mumbled under his breath as he escorted his brother and sister upstairs. Back in the living room, Frank and Dee sat down together on the on the couch.

"Are you sure this is a good idea, Frank. I mean, the disrespectful things that those kids just said about us and our house," Dee said to her husband.

"Don't worry honey, we had to put up with Moesha and Dorian's antics and we're putting up with Myles's too. So these two shouldn't be too hard to handle," Frank said.

"I hope so, 'cause I'm not sure we can handle two more Dorians."

"Well, if Ray-Ray and Reecy act out like he has, we'll just dish out some old fashioned Mitchell family discipline."

Just then, Dorian came from downstairs with Ray-Ray and Reecy.

"Well that was the most boring tour we've ever been through—except for that La Brea Tar Pits one," Reecy said in an exasperated tone.

"Yeah, but the room I'm sleeping in is da bomb," Ray-Ray declared. "I ain't never met anyone who loves basketball and G-Unit more than me. Whoever has that room is now my new main homie."

"That room belongs to Myles. And Reecy, the room your sleeping in used to belong to Moesha," Frank said.

"Let us guess, Myles and Moesha are the kids you had with the wife you cheated on with our mama."

"Excuse me," Frank said in an offended tone.

"Ray-Ray, what did I say about taking to grown folks like that? Now apologize," Dorian snapped at his brother.

"I'm not apologizing for nothing," Ray-Ray shouted back.

"Yeah, we don't have to apologize for nothing to anyone, especially this old trifler here," Reecy agreed as she pointed at Frank, who along with Dee, was starting to lose his patience with the two. Dorian looked at his brother and sister in anger.

"All right, that's it. Apologize to both of them right now, or I'll take away both of your cell phones for a month," Dorian shouted as he reached into his pockets and pulled out both of their respective cell phones. He had earlier confiscated them during the car ride to the house for being disrespectful.

"Hey, you can't take our phones, man," Ray-Ray snapped at Dorian.

"Oh, yes I can. And I will, unless you apologize right now."

Suddenly, Ray-Ray's phone began to ring.

"Hey, man gimme back my cell man. Come on now, that could be one of my friends callin' me up, man," he said.

"Nope, you get it when you apologize," Dorian said as he held both phones in the air above his head.

"I'll get it NOW," he yelled as he and Reecy jumped up trying to get their phones back. But Dorian backed away into the kitchen still holding the phones. Ray-Ray and Reecy followed yelling at him to return their phones. Frank and Dee followed them. The three continued too bicker amongst each other, until Moesha, Myles, Hakeem, and Niecy, having finished moving Moesha's stuff into Hakeem's apartment.

"Hey, hey, hey, what's going on here," Niecy shouted. Everyone stopped arguing and looked to see the newly-arrived people.

"Moesha, what are you doing here," Dorian asked his sister.

"Yeah, aren't you supposed to be moving your stuff into Hakeem's apartment," Frank added.

"We just finished and we thought we'd come to see the new houseguests," Moesha told her father.

"Well, that's nice," Dee said.

"Well, I've already met Reecy," Moesha said as she pointed towards Reecy and then looked towards Ray-Ray. "And you must be Ray-Ray."

"Yeah, what's it to ya," he snapped at her.

"I remember you, you're that girl who came looking for our mama with him," Reecy said to Moesha as she pointed towards Dorian. "What was your name again? Noesha? Joesha?"

"It's Moesha," Moesha said. "And these guys are my best friend, Niecy Jackson, my boyfriend, Hakeem Campbell, and my brother Myles," she added as she introduced her best friend, boyfriend/baby's daddy, and brother respectively.

"So you're Myles, huh," Ray-Ray asked.

"Yep, that's me," he replied.

"Well, I guess I'm your new roommate. You got a cool room; I especially liked that Snoop Dogg poster, man."

"Yeah man, he is off the chizzain. You got his latest album?"

" _**The Last Meal**_? Heck yeah man, you heard that "What's My Name" song of his?"

"Oh yeah, that's my jam," Myles said as the two began to sing.

"Well I see you two have something in common," Reecy said.

"I also got Ludacris, Lil' Kim, Sisqo, and Jay-Z," Myles informed.

"You got Jay-Z? Which albums," Ray-Ray asked eagerly.

"_**Reasonable Doubt**_, _**In My Lifetime: Volumes 1 & 2**_, and his newest one, _**The Blueprint**_."

"_**The Blueprint**_? I've been wanting to get that one for months, man. Could you show it to me?

"Sure 'nuff, man," Myles said as he and Ray-Ray began to run out of the kitchen.

"Whoa, whoa, hold up," Dorian snapped at them, forcing them to stop in their tracks.

"You ain't goin' anywhere until you and your sister apologize to my dad and Dee," he added while pointing at Ray-Ray.

"All right, fine. We're sorry, you happy now," Reecy blurted out.

"I don't appreciate your tone, young lady," Frank said sternly.

"Hey, we said we're sorry, all right," Ray-Ray snapped at Frank.

"Yeah, and if you don't like the way we say it, then tough," Reecy added.

"That's it, both of you get upstairs and don't come back down until you're both ready to politely apologize," Dorian shouted. He had had enough of his brother and sister's behavior and rudeness.

"Hey, you can't tell us what to do," Reecy said.

"Yeah, you ain't our mama or our daddy" Ray-Ray rubbed in.

"But I am your big brother and one your legal guardians," Dorian reminded them, "and if you want to live in this house, you'll do what me, my dad, or Dee tells you to do when we tell you to do it. Now like I said, get your butts upstairs and stay there until you learn to apologize right. You understand?"

Ray-Ray and Reecy tried to respond, but instead, they both gave their brother a mean look and stomped out of the kitchen. Moesha, Myles, Frank, Dee, Hakeem and Niecy, were all stunned. This was not the Dorian they knew; the Dorian that was always getting himself grounded every other day, the Dorian that had gotten involved with criminals twice. Dorian turned and saw everyone looking at him in an awkward way.

"What," he asked, puzzled.

"Alright, who are you and what have you done with the real Dorian," Niecy asked suspiciously.

"You looking the real Dorian, Niecy," he replied.

"There's no way you can be _our_ Dorian," Moesha rubbed in.

"Well, I am, believe it or not. Just a little more mature and responsible, that's all."

And with that, Dorian walked out of the kitchen, leaving his family still puzzled.

* * *

Act III

Later, the Mitchell family, as well as Hakeem and Niecy were in the kitchen, discussing the changes that were coming or had come in their lives.

"Well, it certainly has been one hectic day for everyone," Dee replied.

"Yeah, I still can't believe our Dorian has become a disciplinarian," Myles put in.

"Guess all that getting grounded almost every day, and that boot camp paid off, right Daddy," Moesha asked her father.

"Maybe so pumpkin, maybe so," Frank replied.

"Well let's just hope that those two little devil spawns don't burn down the house," Niecy put in.

"Hallelujah to that," Moesha said as everyone laughed. They were probably going to be in for the long haul with Ray-Ray and Reecy causing havoc in their home.

"Uh, Hakeem can I speak to you in private for a minute," Moesha asked.

"Sure Mo," Hakeem replied. The two walked out of the kitchen and into the living room.

"So, what'd you want to talk to me about Mo," Hakeem asked.

"Well, Hakeem I have to ask you-", Moesha started to say, but before she could finish, they heard a snicker from behind the couch.

"Alright, whoever's behind there come out," Hakeem said. Ray-Ray and Reecy popped up from behind the couch.

"What are you two doing down here," Moesha asked. "Are you gonna apologize to Daddy and Dee?"

"You wish, girl," Reecy said in a smart-aleck tone.

"Yeah, we just wanted to hear yo' lil' romance talk," Ray-Ray added.

"Then get your butts back upstairs," Hakeem ordered. He had had enough of their disrespectful behavior, and was not about to let them interrupt his and Moesha's conversation.

"We ain't going nowhere," Ray-Ray snapped. "We do as we please, we don't gotta take nothing from anybody, 'specially not you, Ms. Bimbo."

"Excuse me," Moesha said, offended. "What did you just call me?"

"I think he just called you a bimbo, _Ho_-esha," Reecy spat back. Just then Dorian, having heard Ray-Ray and Reecy's voices, came in from the kitchen. Almost immediately, Moesha and Hakeem, started talking over each other, trying to tell him set his siblings straight, or else.

"Alright, alright y'all chill, chill, relax," Dorian said. He then turned towards Ray-Ray and Reecy. "All right, you two, you guys are really trying my patience, now you apologize to them, and to my dad and Dee."

"And if we don't…" Ray-Ray sneered.

"Then we can call Ms. King and have her come take you to a group home."

"What?" cried Ray-Ray.

"You not serious," Reecy snapped, not believing her biggest brother would abandon them to the system.

"Oh yeah, you wanna bet," said Dorian, "Look, your parents might've let you get away with that kind of behavior at your place, but you in the Mitchell's house now. And this house, you either show respect and follow the rules, or you pack up and get out. If you'd rather live in a foster home full of strangers than here with close friends and family, then go upstairs and start repacking your bags. Go on!"

The room fell silent for a while. Everyone was shocked at Dorian telling his brother and sister off like that. Ray-Ray and Reecy realized that he meant business and turned to Moesha and Hakeem.

"I'm sorry I called you a bimbo," Ray-Ray said in a sincere tone.

"And I'm sorry I called you a ho," Reecy said in the same way.

"It's all right" Moesha said softly.

"Good," Dorian said with a small smile, "Now lets go apologize to my dad and Dee."

With that, the three returned to the kitchen, once again leaving Moesha and Hakeem alone.

"Now what was it you wanted, Mo," Hakeem asked. Moesha paused for a second with a worried face.

"Well, it's about us and our baby," Moesha said.

"Yeah, what is it?"

"Well do you think we're ready to be parents? I mean, we're so young and still in college. Do you think we can raise a kid together?"

"Well, I think you make a great baby mama, and me a super baby daddy!"

"But…what if it becomes to much for us to handle, what if our relationship suffers because of it, what if you suddenly decide to pack up and leave me and the baby and…" Moesha said in worry.

"Mo, Mo, Mo, slow down baby," Hakeem said, trying to calm her down. "Look, one thing I've learned from coming from a failed relationship is that in any relationship, there's bound to be disagreements, especially when there are kids. But it can work out, but only if both sides are willing to at least try to make it work. And I am definitely willing to try to work out any problems we have. I would never leave you or the baby like my dad did with my mom and me. And if we need help with our problems, we have my mom, your dad, and Dee to help us. But I can tell you that regardless, I will always be there for you and my child Mo. Always."

"Wow, Hakeem you sound like you really are ready for this," Moesha said, surprised. Well, if you're ready then I guess I'm ready too."

"That's good Mo," Hakeem replied, as the two of them kissed.

"Now how about we go see if the two spawns of Satan have apologized yet," Moesha chuckled.

"Right behind you, baby," Hakeem said, and the two walked into the kitchen.

_**End**_

* * *

Guest starring:

Sheryl Lee Ralph-Deidre "Dee" Mitchell

Olivia Brown-Barbara Dolores Lee-Kenedy

Dorian Gregory-Raynard "Ray" Kennedy Sr.

Courtney B. Vance-Defense Attorney Clayton Burris

Alfre Woodard-Suzette King

Golden Brooks-Maya Wilkes


End file.
